


Take control

by Sweetanco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob, it's really just a shameless excuse to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetanco/pseuds/Sweetanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in answer to this prompt on tumblr: How about Kuroko dominating Kagami but he still bottoms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take control

Kagami would never admit it out loud but he loved the way Kuroko took charge whenever they were together.

It wasn’t that Kuroko dictated everything in his life as in, he made all decisions for him. No. He loved how unyielding and assertive Kuroko could get, especially when he wanted something out of him. One case of such assertive Kuroko would be when they had sex. Like currently for example.

Kagami groaned when he felt the teeth gently grazing the underside of his dick, before Kuroko’s hot mouth engulfed him yet again. Looking down, he met his lover’s pale blue eyes, intently focused on his face as he started bobbing his head up and down.

_Shit!_

Panting, the redhead took in the lust written across Kuroko’s face. His darkened blue eyes and the lush lips obscenely stretched in an obvious ‘o’ around his shaft. He felt his cock twitch and pulse with blood at the view. He could never resist the sight his smaller lover offered when he was giving him head. It always made him feel like someone who had taken a powerful aphrodisiac. Except he was convinced that Kuroko sucking him off was more potent than any drug he could ever think of taking.

Senses overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations and the breathtaking view, Kagami reached out to touch Kuroko’s head, wanting nothing more than run his hand in the blue hair. Keep a form of contact between them.

But then he saw Kuroko’s expression and halted his movement. He had forgotten again. No touching until Kuroko allowed him to or they would stop. Those were the rules.

He could see Kuroko’s satisfied expression when his hand stopped before reaching Kuroko’s hair, then dropped back to the bed. A frustrated groan left him when his lover raised his head to talk to him, his cock throbbing angrily when it came in contact with the hot air.

"That’s good, Kagami-kun. You remembered what I asked you."

Kuroko’s hand quickly went to work at the neglected shaft, jerking it slowly and making his taller lover grunt in pleasure.

"No touching me until I ask you too."

"Kuroko, I…"

"Self-control, Kagami-kun." Kuroko made a show of licking him, in a slow tantalizing motion that had Kagami’s hips push up as his grip tighten on the bed sheets.

This was torture. Slow, delicious and very frustrating kind of torture. Kagami was almost tempted to grab the bobbing head and thrust his cock in again completely. Almost. But Kuroko’s earlier words stopped him. He was the one in charge and Kagami knew not to mess with his lover commands.

He took a deep breath and swallowed through a loud groan. He had to keep in control even when there was no doubt in his mind that his lover was trying to drive him mad with lust. Kuroko had to know how much Kagami wanted to move, grab his head and feed him more of his dick. He knew yet chose to purposefully stall and tease him.

_Remember to restrain yourself. Let him do what he wants._

Kagami focused on the thoughts, swallowing thickly every time he felt the need to grab the head between his legs. He was so focused on reigning his urges in, that he missed the soft popping sound. It was only when he felt something in the palm of his hand that he came back to and opened his eyes. Lube, he realized when he saw the small bottle in his hand. Then his eyes moved to Kuroko who had left his initial position to lay back on the bed, not far from him. Kagami watched entranced as his lover spread his legs, slid a hand under him until his glistening fingers were poised over his hole. His breath caught in his chest at the sight.

"I want to see you prepare yourself to take me, Kagami-kun." With lazy fingers, Kuroko smeared the lube on his small hole and looked at Kagami or rather at his cock with lustful eyes. "Make yourself slick for me.

The redhead moaned in tandem with his lover as he watched him push two pale fingers inside the puckered opening, in one go.

_That’s so fucking hot!_

Kagami fumbled with the bottle, hands shaking in his own excitement. Pouring the lube over his erected shaft, Kagami’s eyes never strayed away from Kuroko. He didn’t think he had ever wanted something as bad as he wanted to take Kuroko right then. What should have been lubing himself quickly became a mini jerk-off session as he kept watching his lover.

On his side, Kuroko had started a slow in and out movement, using his fingers to stretch himself after adding another one to the mix. He used his other hand to pinch his own nipples, one after the other. Trying to angle his fingers better, Kuroko crooked them until they could rub over the little bundle of nerves inside him and his body lurched forward. He groaned and wasn’t surprise to hear Kagami do the same next to him. The darkened red eyes had barely strayed away from him and from the way his hand sped on his dick, Kuroko knew his lover was close to snapping. The sight coupled with his own action made Kuroko’s walls tighten around his fingers.

After teasing his lover for so long and forbidding him to touch him, the smaller male had gotten quite horny himself. Although Kagami didn’t know it, the foreplay has driven Kuroko just as mad, making him extremely sensible. Now he could feel his body tense, ready to come soon and Kuroko couldn’t allow that. He had yet to get what he wanted most. He wanted, no needed to feel his lover inside him. They were both more than ready.

Panting, Kuroko stopped working up his hole and went over to Kagami. The redhead looked at him with darkened eyes and stopped jerking himself off once Kuroko grabbed his hand.

"I think that’s enough now."

He let himself be pushed back until he was lying back down. Kuroko then sat astride him, letting the hard shaft behind him nestle against his ass.

"Do you want me, Kagami-kun?"

The redhead nodded, unable to make a vocal answer. Kuroko smiled and raised himself until he could rub the leaking shaft head against his entrance. They both shivered, impatient to lose themselves in each other.

"I want you too. Really bad. But remember…" He slowly pushed himself down on his lover and both let out a loud gasp at the initial insertion.

 

Kuroko bit his lips. The little burning sensation from Kagami’s cock stretching him was enough to make him forget everything but the compulsion to move. Playing the one in charge became hard when his mind couldn’t focus long enough for him to think. What had he been about to say? Ah yes…

"Restrain… Control…"

So fucking tight, Kagami thought, resisting the desire to ram all the way up when his sensitive cockhead pressed through the tight ring of muscle. Kuroko was in control and he also wanted to let him set his own rhythm. Kagami looked on as his lover sink lower and lower until he was fully embedded in him. He didn’t miss Kuroko’s slight grimace.

"You okay… Kuroko?"

The other male gave him a little smile and shook his head.

“It’s okay. Just need a minute. You always make me feel… so full!”

“Shit, don’t say stuff like that… I’m trying to control… Fuuuuuck!”

Kuroko suddenly lifting his hips and slamming them down was enough to make Kagami see stars. Here he had thought his lover might want to take things slowly at first but no. Immediately after the first time, Kuroko set up a quick cadence. Grabbing onto the wide shoulders beneath him, he would rise up until he felt almost empty then fall down again, encasing Kagami’s cock in heat. Sometimes after slamming down, Kagami would feel him roll his hips against him.

Rise and fall. Up and down. Left and right. Slow and fast. Shallow deep.

The redhead dug his fingers in the mattress as Kuroko undulated on top of him. Although he was enjoying the sensations as well as the pure bliss written Kuroko’s face as he fucked him, the desire to take action was getting too much for him to bear.

How long before he snapped and touched him? How long before he set his own rhythm and made them both come? How long before he broke the no touching rule?

While he was fighting his urges, Kuroko never stopped his movements on top of him.

Rise up and fall down. Slow and fast.

Gasp. Groan.

Press down. Shift left and right. Undulate.

Moan. Grunt.

Kagami shuddered when Kuroko started pressing little kisses all over his face, teasing his mouth without ever actually kissing it. Playing on his last shred of sanity.

_I can’t take this anymore. I need to move._

Just when he thought he couldn’t resist any longer, a panting Kuroko finally said the magic words,.

"Kagami… Ah… Kagami-kun… Now… Touch me… Please."

Giving back free reign to his lover at last. Breaking the control he had exerted up till then.

Interrupting his lover’s motions on top of him, Kagami moved to a sitting position, with his back resting against the bed headboard. Then his hands grabbed the pale hips, maintaining Kuroko in place as he angled his cock and started to really thrust in and out. To both of their pleasure. Kagami focused on hitting his love pleasure button right, letting Kuroko’s scream on his upward thrust guide his movements.

He stared at Kuroko’s flushed face for a bit then dropped his gaze down to Kuroko’s chest. His mouth latched on the pink nubs he saw there, prompting Kuroko to impale himself deeper on Kagami’s cock.

Hips met hips. Cock met heat. Over and over again.

Their movements sped up as their bodies writhed against the each other, getting them closer to nirvana in no time.

"Kaga… Kagami-kun… Harder! Yes! Right there!"

"Kuroko… So tight… I’m not… Shit! … Not gonna last…!"

"Me too." Kuroko felt Kagami’s shaft thicken inside him just as he started tightening up around him. "Go ahead… I want… to feel you come in me… Now!"

Kagami roared as he felt his hips surge inside his lover, pleasure bursting through every pore of his being. Arching off the bed, he pressed Kuroko’s ass against his hips, bucking up with every spurt of his release. Kuroko watched it all, a satisfied smile appearing on his face before he also came, painting Kagami’s abs with his own milky release.

Kagami felt like he would never stop ejaculating. Too much and too intense. His body kept jerking for quite a while before it went still. He dragged Kuroko’s head down for a deep kiss, feeling the satisfied smirk against his lips.

"I guess I can enjoy you being bossy especially at times like this." They both smiled at that before laying down.

Kagami might have not wanted to admit that he loved the way Kuroko took charge whenever they were together.

But it didn't make it any less of a truth that Kuroko giving him orders like that and controlling him made him hot. He was also pretty certain that Kuroko knew about his enjoyment already. And loved to use it against him, every time.

Kagami thought he liked this idea even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Again another KagaKuro fic I wrote long ago and am reposting here after editing it a bit so it could be better. I remember how embarrassed I felt writing this. But then again I enjoyed this prompt a lot back then, still do. And it was a great excuse for KagaKuro smut, which I always yearn for by the way.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
